User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1 ---- DPP trainer pages This user decided to add a bunch of false info to some of the DPPt trainer pages. At first I didn't realize that the info was false, but I looked more closely today and fixed it (for example, there aren't rematches in Diamond/Pearl, only in Platinum). I had to go back and edit from old versions of the pages, so some parts of your changes will be gone (although I did link to the ability/move pages, like you did before, so it shouldn't be too different). Just in case you were wondering. Also, good of you to ask for rollback - I think you'll easily get the votes needed, as you've done great work. --Shockstorm (talk) 07:03, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I managed to figure it out - the template just needed a limit on the image size for the map. It already had a limit for the other image in the infobox, so I just used that one (200 by 400 px). You should be able to insert the map images like normal without giving a size, since the template will do so automatically. --Shockstorm (talk) 08:51, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome. And yeah, go ahead. The Ranger pages that were deleted were all due to plagiarism. --Shockstorm (talk) 09:06, January 18, 2015 (UTC) FOB Yeah, go ahead on both points, let even Gastly evolve for the final fight. Energy ''X'' 20:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Haunter, for now. Gengar would be a bit too drastic. Energy ''X'' 20:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Image categorization I just noticed you categorise the Pokémon images with Pokémon Adventures Pokémon. While good, it is not quite specified in detail, so you'd need to define in which arc and volume does it appear. In other words, this. Energy ''X'' 15:15, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Manga You 2 mistakes. Shauna's Skitty is Neco-P and Aliana's Pyroar actually belongs Malva.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about pyroar I was just creating the page and I saw you did it when I was done. My mistake. I was trying to help with manga, you want to do the rest of the manga yourself? I thought you'd like a helping hand.--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:34, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I get it, I understand. When there's not a image of manga pokemon character it's ok to make page, but when there is image of pokemon, you want to make the page. Is that right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:45, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Question Why do you do that? One of those images is an image that was uploaded by me and it's still needed. It is not bad named like the others. It's your fault >:(. If you never do that then Shockstorm will never delete it >:(. The truth is that this image is the first one that I have uploaded and I don't want to lost the first one. Sigh, I think I'm bad at naming files :(. Nectaria (talk) 04:43, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Gogoat Um, just curious, but where those gogoats pic come form? Don't get me wrong, I'm just doing a little check.--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:59, January 30, 2015 (UTC) So you like doing anime attack images too?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:04, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Really? Uh thanks Lordranged7.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:12, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Rollback Ah, I see. On which day, exactly? Energy ''X'' 09:51, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Congrats on rollback, and thanks for adding all those unused images to pages :) --Shockstorm (talk) 21:03, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Gogoat Hey Lordranged, just a heads up I made bigger pics of gogoats attack images, but I couldn't tag yours, it wouldn't be right.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:07, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Trainer templates Thanks for the help with linking all the moves on the trainer templates. Although we should keep the nicknames for the Stadium pokemon since that's what they're called ingame (although I know the template makes it look weird with the brackets, maybe we can just create a template specifically to work with Stadium). --Shockstorm (talk) 23:42, February 7, 2015 (UTC)